Opportunity
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [54] Ymir and Nanaba are friends, but Ymir is only interested in one thing: Nanaba's mom. AU. YumiKuri. One-shot. Songfic based on "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne. YumiKuri


Author's Note: Based on "Stacy's Mom" music video by Fountains of Wayne. Give the song a listen if you don't know it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ymir nervously checked her watch as she waited, previously having knocked on the front door to her friend's house. The brunette had asked Nanaba if she could hang out after school, and after Nanaba stuttered a reply, here Ymir was, sweat lightly forming on her brow and her heart beating like a fucking techno song. She swallowed thickly, but it did nothing to alleviate her stress, and when footsteps echoed near from inside of the house, Ymir's heart jumped right up into her throat.<p>

_Please by my idiot friend, please be my idiot friend,_ she chanted in her mind, hand gripping the strap of her bag with enough force to dye her tan skin colourless.

The door opened delicately, and just from that Ymir knew that it wasn't her tall blonde friend that would appear before her, but her mother instead.

"Ymir," the older woman said, smiling. "Nanaba isn't here yet. She had to do some things for me in town."

Ymir cursed her friend's very existence for not letting her know, and managed an awkward smile. "Hi, Mrs Reiss. I'm sorry to show up so unannounced." She laughed lightly, inwardly cringing. _Since when do I fucking apologise? Jesus fucking Christ._

"Oh please, just call me Krista," the small blonde said. She stepped away, arm sweeping to her side. "Come in and wait for Nanaba."

Ymir wanted to tell the woman that she'd wait outside, but she at least had the foresight to realize how stupid that would have sounded, so she nodded curtly and stepped past the older woman and into the house.

The place was large and fancy, though Nanaba hated being called rich or anything above middle class. No one other than Ymir knew where she lived. The tall blonde kept her family life a secret. No one else knew that Nanaba had two moms, either. Though her parents were now divorced. Apparently Nanaba was a combination of them both, but Ymir had never been interested enough to listen to her friend drone on about how her parents had done it. Where she got her blonde hair, blue eyes and fair complexion was obvious—from her birth mother, Historia Krista Reiss.

"W-will she be long?" Ymir asked and regretted the shaking in her voice.

Krista led the nervous teen to the kitchen, her smile gentle and kind. "I asked her to stop off at the grocery store on her way, but she should only be an hour more."

Ymir was conflicted. Part of her wanted to die on the spot and make up some excuse to quickly leave, but the other part was threatening to grin lecherously and take this as a superb opportunity.

Because of course, she had a hectic crush on Nanaba's mom.

"Would you like something to drink?" Krista asked, looking over her shoulder and fluttering her thick lashes. Ymir's mind went blank at that look, her heart thundering and skin tingling, and then she nodded dumbly and watched as the small woman went to the fridge to pull something out. Ymir barely felt it as Krista pressed a cold can of coke to her hand, and almost chocked when the woman leaned up to touch her cheek. "Are you okay?"

_No, I'm not fucking okay, you perfect fucking goddess. How the fuck am I supposed to breathe when you bat your eyelashes like a fucking angel. Holy shit, I'm going to seriously lose my mind. Fuck me. Fuck._

"I'm fine," Ymir choked out, pulling away to head into the lounge. She knew that if she'd stayed any longer, her naughty side would have slipped out and Krista would have been heavily flirted with. It took so much energy just to keep up her polite act that Ymir was definitely starting to grow tired of the mask she wore around the older woman.

_I want to fuck her,_ Ymir thought with a glare aimed at herself in the reflection of the large plasma TV. _Not make her think I'm the most polite thing since 'thank you'._

Krista pressed a finger to her lips, eyebrows drawn together. Ever since Ymir had visited their home, she had the sense that the teen actively avoided her. She often caught Ymir's brown eyes trained on her when the freckled girl thought that she wouldn't see.

_Really, _Krista thought. _Nanaba has a strange friend._ But she couldn't deny that although it was wrong, she did think that she was cute. From listening to them talk when alone, Krista knew that Ymir was very far from polite. In fact, she swore so often that Krista would hurry away from the hallway just to cool her blush and to google what a certain word meant. So it was clear that the brunette acted polite and nice in front of her, and knowing this warmed Krista up to her considerably. She had a clear sense of respect for her elders. Though she seemed rude behind closed doors, Krista was glad that her daughter had such a respectful friend.

Meanwhile Ymir began compiling a list of the different pick-up lines she could possibly use before her time was up. She had been too scared to make any sort of move, considering who the object of her affection was. But goddamn it, Krista was such a hot mom, and Ymir would be damned if she never even tried to hit that.

"So," Ymir began timidly. "Where's Nanaba's other mom?" She'd never had alone time with the woman, and Nanaba wasn't one to talk deeply about her life. She was simply a closed, serious person. Ymir was sickly curious, though. Maybe Krista would tell her.

The small blonde rounded the couch to take a seat beside Ymir, smiling in humour. "Nanaba actually told you about Ilse?"

Ymir furrowed her brows. "Who the fuck is Ilse?" Almost immediately she choked, whirling around to look at Krista with wide eyes. She did swear in front of adults—all the time—but never in front of Nanaba's mom. "Sorry."

Krista laughed. "That's alright," she said. "I've heard you say worse." She enjoyed the way Ymir's freckles lit up with an immense blush, and wondered why she had never spoken to the teen before. She was amusing at best, and utterly adorable. "So you would like to know what happened to Nanaba's other mother?" Ymir just nodded, not trusting her mouth not to cuss again. Krista rested comfortably and swept a lock of hair behind her ear. She didn't miss the way Ymir's eyes avidly followed her movement. "I met Ilse when I was travelling after college. I wanted to experience the world before settling down, you see. I met her in a run-down hotel in South Africa. She was born in Rhodesia, but like me, wanted to see places. We ended up travelling together for a few years before getting married. We moved here and had Nanaba." She sighed, eyes falling to her lap. Though her voice became softer, she didn't seem as sad as Ymir would have expected her to be.

_What the hell did that woman do?_ Ymir wondered. _And why'd she leave Krista? _

"What happened?"

Krista smiled, heart unstirring. "We grew distant. Nanaba consumed all of our time, and eventually Ilse just wanted out. She left us when Nanaba was four. She didn't even say goodbye."

Ymir nodded, now understanding why her friend was always reluctant to talk about her family. She must have taken losing a parent hard. She'd always just assumed that Nanaba was ashamed of her heritage, but that was apparently not the case.

"She looks a lot like you, actually," Krista commented. She studied Ymir's face more closely now, leaning in. Ymir blushed again and swallowed once. Krista watched the muscles in her neck work, and suddenly she remembered why she'd been drawn to Ilse in the first place. She had always had a thing for tall, dark and handsome women. Freckles were a fetish of hers, too.

_Whoa,_ Ymir thought. _Is that why Nanaba seems so into me?_ It was no secret that Nanaba had a crush of her own, and if Ymir wasn't so hung up on her hot-as-hell mother, then she might have given her friend a ride. But she wasn't into that, and she'd much rather be into Krista—sexual innuendo intended.

"Am I as hot as her?" Ymir blurted out unthinkingly. Krista drew away from her immediately, but she didn't seem as disturbed as Ymir was. Though the brunette was having an inner breakdown, outside she remained calm and collected. It looked as if she didn't even care about what she was asking.

Krista's eyebrow rose. "Ymir, even if you are, it would be inappropriate for me to find my daughter's friend attractive."

Ymir's throat constricted. She wanted to laugh at herself, but forced her expression to remain cool. It really wouldn't work in her favour to break down like the inexperienced kid she was. What would Krista think of her if she gave up so quickly?

"Well," Ymir countered, "I turned nineteen in February. It's not like I'm underage or anything." She crossed her arms over her chest, finally feeling some of her false bravado turn into something more solid. She didn't feel close to fleeing anymore.

"Really?" Krista lost her serious air and her eyes widened. "Nanaba never told me."

Ymir shrugged. "She doesn't know. No one knows."

"Did you fail a year?"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "What, do I look like a delinquent?"

"Well, you are hitting on a woman in her late thirties."

"But she's hot!"

They both grew silent, blushing. Ymir discreetly fist-pumped the air by her side, feeling triumphant for actually having finally said it.

Krista's blush only seemed to climb higher, and she ran a hand through her loose blonde hair to regain her calm. "Thank you," she said. "I think."

Now Ymir was grinning. Her confidence was slowly starting to leak back into her. In truth, Krista's age had intimidated her, but it seemed that the blonde woman could be just as timid as a teenage girl.

"So is that one point for me?" Ymir asked, grin turning rakish.

Krista groaned. "Ymir, you are still a child."

"A nineteen year old child, then."

Krista smiled despite herself. "What are you asking for, exactly?" _And why do you stare at me as often as you do? I'd love for you to just admit it, even though I have a good idea._

Ymir took a breath to answer, but shut her mouth when the front door opened and closed, and Nanaba appeared with a bag of food.

"Hey mom," she called over her shoulder as she dumped the bag onto the table. "I couldn't find the brand of tuna that you like. Oh, hey Ymir!" Nanaba visibly brightened when she noticed that her friend was here. Her smile suddenly dropped. "I'm sorry for not telling you that I had errands to run! My mother called me last minute."

Ymir stood quickly, hands slipping into her pockets. She felt like she had just been caught in Krista's pants, and she really hoped that Nanaba didn't notice the blush on her freckles.

"It's okay," she said quickly, shrugging. "I was just having a conversation with your mom. She's pretty cool."

Krista blushed at the compliment and went over to Nanaba to give her a hug. She giggled lightly at how she had to stretch up, and ordered for Nanaba to put her down when the tall blonde playfully picked her up.

"Not many kids can pick their mother up as easily as I can," she said playfully. Krista immediately punched her gut, but gave her a kiss on the forehead when she bent over to clutch at her stomach.

"Will you be staying over for dinner?" Krista asked Ymir, blue eyes flashing playfully as they locked onto Ymir's.

Ymir could just practically hear the real meaning behind her words—_I'd like to continue this later, so stay?_

"Uh, sure!" the brunette said, grinning.

Nanaba recovered and grinned widely in happiness. "Yay!"

"Stop acting like a toddler," Krista scolded. "You are an adult now."

Nanaba pouted and stuck her tongue out, and then she headed for her room. It was strange to see her so carefree, because Ymir was always accustomed to seeing Nanaba act like a serious butt. Everyone at school wondered how long the pole was that Nanaba had lodged up her ass. No one would believe her if Ymir told them that Nanaba actually stuck her tongue out at her mother.

Ymir followed Nanaba, but glanced behind her before they entered the bedroom. She caught Krista's stare, and it was challenging and hot. The small blonde disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner, and Ymir swore she heard her snickering.

XxX

Hours went by and it darkened considerably outside. Ymir and Nanaba had spent most of the afternoon in the blonde's room, watching videos on YouTube and arguing about which YouTuber was the best.

Close to dinner Krista called out for Nanaba to get dinner out of the oven in ten minutes, because she was headed to take a shower, and Ymir felt like Krista was giving her an odd look when she left the room afterwards. The brunette waited until Nanaba left to do as she was told, and then she snuck into Krista's room, where the small blonde was inside of her connected bathroom.

The door hadn't been shut completely, and Ymir pressed herself close to the crack of light. Inhaling softly, she peered through, and then exhaled almost loud enough for Krista to hear—the blonde was busy undressing, slowly slipping out of her comfortable jeans and the shirt she had worn. Underneath she had lacy black underwear on, and Ymir felt her entire body heat up as she watched.

Not a second of guilt or shame washed over her. Ymir was definitely not going to let this opportunity go.

_Holy shit, maybe I'll see her tits!_

She bit her lip tightly when Krista's hands went to her back to undo the bra strap, and then her breathing turned haggard when the fabric fell away and she stared upon the naked back of her friend's mother.

_Holy fuck balls._

Krista's fingers hooked around the waistband of her panties, clearly about to pull them down her short, toned legs. But before she could, before Ymir could see the creamy skin of her backside, Nanaba called for her from somewhere down the hall. The brunette startled and bolted from the room, almost crashing into Nanaba as they reached the blonde's room at the same time.

"Whoa, calm down!" Nanaba exclaimed, brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Ymir shook her head. "Nothing."

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere."

Nanaba looked to where Ymir had run from, confused. Wasn't that her mother's bedroom? She shrugged her worry off and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We should set the table. My mom should be out of the shower soon, and I'm really hungry."

Ymir nodded and then followed Nanaba to the kitchen. They set the table in silence, Ymir's mind occupied with the arousing image of Krista's naked back, and Nanaba shooting her questioning looks. Eventually they were done, and Nanaba brought the food out to place it down on the table—chicken breasts with cooked potatoes and rice. Ymir's stomach growled.

"So what did you and my mom talk about earlier?" Nanaba asked, seating herself opposite Ymir.

"Uh, just about the weather and stuff," Ymir answered. She knew Nanaba would be sore with her if she found out that Krista had told her about Ilse—Ymir really didn't want Nanaba to be mad at her, since the blonde was her only excuse to visit, to see her mother.

Nanaba nodded, deciding that Ymir really wouldn't have had anything interesting to say to her mother.

"Ymir also swore accidentally," Krista commented upon her entrance. She grinned lightly at Ymir and chuckled at the blanched look from Nanaba. "Don't worry, I was already aware." She took a seat beside Nanaba and reached out to touch her cheek. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Most of it."

"And did you study?"

"Ymir wouldn't let me."

Krista turned to give Ymir a look, stern and fierce. But she let it go, and relaxed into her seat. "Thank you for setting the table without me having to ask."

Nanaba beamed, and Ymir wondered why her friend was such a dork.

They dished up then, and fell into silence as they ate.

Ymir discreetly—or what she assumed to be discreet—glanced over at Krista. The woman wore a casual pair of pants with a white t-shirt, and Ymir, for a second, thought that she was seeing things.

_Is her shirt… see-through?_

From underneath the table Ymir felt something touch her leg, and then she caught Krista's confident gaze.

_Holy shit, she knew I was peeking._

"So why don't you sleep over for the night, Ymir?" Krista asked, grin layered.

Nanaba nearly choked on her food, blushing lightly. "S-seriously?"

Krista caught the blush and lifted an eyebrow. "Of course. It's getting late, anyway. And it's weekend!"

Nanaba turned to give Ymir a look, begging for her to say yes. Ymir would have felt bad that Nanaba was more her excuse than her friend, but her mind could only focus on one thing—Krista was lightly brushing their legs together.

Nervously, she shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Ymir was certain that her night would end with many more opportunities that would be seized and thoroughly taken advantage of.


End file.
